Las huellas del gato
by Atori-chan
Summary: ¿Amu-san es verdad que estás saliendo con ese músico tan prestigioso? ¿Amu-san es cierto que él es un hombre mayor? ¿Amu-san es verdad que tu novio es tu profesor? ¿Amu-san es cierto que es un hombre casado? ¿Amu-san es cierto que se trata de tu primo? Pero… ¡¿quién ha dicho todo eso!


**SUMARY: **¿Amu-san es verdad que estás saliendo con ese músico tan prestigioso? ¿Amu-san es cierto que él es un hombre mayor? ¿Amu-san es verdad que tu novio es tu profesor? ¿Amu-san es cierto que es un hombre casado? ¿Amu-san es cierto que se trata de tu primo? Pero… ¡¿quién ha dicho todo eso?!

**Pareja principal: **Ikuto x Amu

**Género:**_ Humor y Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Shugo Chara_ no me pertenecen, sino a las Peach-Pit.

* * *

_**LAS HUELLAS DEL GATO**_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

-¿Amu-san es verdad que estás saliendo con ese músico tan prestigioso?

Esa pregunta hizo que la muchacha dejara de limpiar las tazas de café y mirar a su colega de oficio con ojos raros.

-¿Con cuál músico? –preguntó incrédula.

-Uno que viene por aquí muy a menudo –le contestó la chica sonriente.

Hinamori se sintió con ganas de romper aquella taza de porcelana. Solo existía un único músico que venía a verla a menudo y con el que tenía una especie de relación de noviazgo, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Su relación era algo rara, porque él ya tomaba de antemano que eran novios, abrazándola o tocándola en algún que otro lugar indebido, así como robarle algún beso casto, sin llegar a tocar sus labios. él alegaba que nunca lo haría, hasta que ella lo hiciera primero.

¡Qué esperara sentado si pensaba que iba ser ella la que llevara semejante iniciativa!

-No estoy saliendo con él –declaró con firmeza. Ikuto no paraba de burlarse de ella, dejándola muchas veces en evidencia. Era hora de que probara de su misma medicina.

-Claro que no está saliendo con un músico –apareciendo otra compañera de trabajo que había estado sirviendo el café a uno de los clientes habituales-. Amu-san está saliendo con un hombre mayor.

¿Un hombre mayor? Se preguntaba Hinamori mirando a su segunda compañera con rareza. Aunque era cierto que Ikuto le llevaba cuatro años de diferencia, no era algo que se notara mucho a sus dieciocho años de edad.

-Dicen que es un cuarentón –seguía la misma chica.

¡¿CÓMO QUE CUARENTA AÑOS?!

-Sí, yo también lo escuché –confirmó el cliente habitual tras tomar un sorbo a su humeante café -. Se dice que ese hombre es su profesor.

¡¿SU PROFESOR?!

Bueno… Si recordaba que muchas veces Ikuto le decía en broma que él le enseñaría muchas cosas sucias, podría tener su justificación. Pero que tuviera cuarenta años…

-¿Qué decís? –aparecía la jefa del local, metiéndose en la conversación-. Todo eso es mentira. A mí me dijeron que Amu-san estaba saliendo con un hombre casado de treinta años.

¡¿LO QUÉ?!

-Incluso me enseñó pruebas. Amu-san aparecía con ese hombre que llevaba la alianza en un dedo. Y luego la foto del hombre con su mujer.

Amu estaba boquiabierta por aquello sin sentido para ella.

Nunca se había fotografiado con un hombre casado y mucho menos, salir con alguien así.

Sus compañeras y el cliente, la observaron y lejos de sentirse escandalizadas y de criticarla por hacer algo prohibido, se dedicaron a animarla.

-Tú, no te preocupes, Amu-san. Todos somos humanos y caemos en las redes de los hombres atractivos, sin importar que estén con otra mujer. Porque realmente hombres como él o están casados o son gays. Hay que aprovechar cuando se nos presenta la ocasión.

Pero… Pero…

-Eso sí, asegúrate de tomar medidas. Que si te quedas embarazada, él no tardará en dejarte tirada.

PERO, ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTABAN DICIENDO?!

¿Acaso era una broma muy pesada que le estaban gastando o algún tipo de Reality Show con su cámara oculta por algún lado?

-Sobre todo cuando se trata de tu primo –seguía la jefa apoyando aquella clase de relación.

Ahora sí que Amu quedó blanca por la noticia.

Su profesor…

Que estaba casado…

Que era su primo…

-¡¿DE DÓNDE HABÉIS SACADO TODO ESO?!

-De tu amante –corearon todos a la vez.

¿Su amante? ¿Ikuto?

No, no podía ser por la sencilla razón que él no tenía treinta años ni de lejos.

-¡Mira! ¡Ahí está!

Por la puerta de la cafetería, entraba un hombre que no era Ikuto, pero podría rozar los treinta o los cuarenta años. Eso sí, tenía que reconocer que llevaba un gran y sorprendente parecido con Ikuto. Boquiabierta, solo podía contemplar cómo tras acaparar toda la atención femenina, donde regalaba sonrisas de infarto a niñas, adolescentes y abuelas, se sentó en el taburete libre que estaba enfrente a ella.

-¿Cómo estás hoy, Amu-chan? –aquella voz…- ¿Pudiste dormir algo después de que dejaras el hotel?

Y con esa pregunta dejó algo más de lo que sus compañeras de trabajo y el cliente habitual y curioso pudieran hablar.

-¡IKUTO!

Podía permitir que llevase un peinado diferente, unas gafas oscuras, ropa de hombre mayor y elegante que no favorecía su personalidad rebelde, su funda de violín en la espalda, pero no iba a consentir que por toda la cafetería circulase un rumor falso.

El chico sonrió de oreja en oreja, se levantó del taburete y cogiendo a Hinamori del brazo, la sacó de la barra para hablar asolas, dejando que aquel rumor corriera como el cauce de un riachuelo.

Cuando estuvieron en la parte privada del establecimiento, aumentando más rumores sobre una de las camareras con más personalidad, Amu se dirigió a Ikuto doblemente enfadada, el cual se quitaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo la peluca y las gafas.

-¿Qué te ha parecido mi disfraz? ¿Quién iba a decirme que podría pasar por el hermano gemelo de mi padre?

Pero Amu no estaba para bromitas.

-¡¿Por qué le has dicho a la gente que estaba saliendo con un músico que además de ser un cuarentón, era mi profesor, casado, mi primo y no sé qué más?! –exigió saber con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Acaso no es cierto? –le devolvió la pregunta con otra con su tono de burla total- ¿O prefieres –acercándose a ella con cierto aire de peligro- qué les diga que estás saliendo con un pedazo de hombre, pero que no se decide a besarlo y continúa siendo una virgen sin remedio?

Amu se puso colorada de pies a cabeza.

-¿Crees que las chicas no te preguntará qué tal soy en la cama? ¿Eh, Amu? –con su rostro cerca del suyo, poniéndola más nerviosa.

-Eso es algo que no debería importarles –decretó desviando la cabeza, como única salida a esa tentación que tenía al alcance.

-Pero, Amu –con sus manos, la obligó a encararlo, donde él seguía con esa sonrisa de superioridad-. Aunque trataras de negarlo, en tu carita de niña se reflejaría que aún no te he ensuciado como debería haber hecho cuando dormíamos juntos.

-¡Ikuto!

-Solo un beso, Amu –colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios- y desmentiré todos mis rumores.

¡Ah!

¿Eso era lo que pretendía con tando todas aquellas barbaridades? ¿Chantajearla para que ella le besara? ¿Para qué lo deseara?

-De acuerdo –viendo que no lograría su objetivo sin otro incentivo, se alejó de ella, con una nueva huella para dejar en aquel restaurante-. Ya les contaré que has decidido vestirte de cuero para tener sexo duro.

¡Oh! ¡No!

¡Era lo que le faltaba!

-¡Espera! –no tenía más remedio-. De acuerdo, pero solo será un beso casto y nada más.

Ikuto sonrió de medio lado y volvió a acercarse a ella.

Ella vio cómo lo único que había hecho era ponerse a su altura para que tuviera más facilidad. A pesar de que ella había crecido, situándose en la media del resto de jovencitas, Ikuto había sobrepasado la media de los muchachos de su edad, donde muchos jugadores de baloncesto llorarían por tenerlo en sus equipos.

Amu se sintió nerviosa cuando Ikuto no dejaba de mirarla con esos ojos azules tan profundos como dos mares, como si pudieran desnudarla. Cerró los ojos, antes de que alguna parte de su cuerpo hiciera algo que le diera pruebas de que quería ser suya allí mismo, y juntó sus labios con los suyos.

Como era de esperar, él no se contentó con un simple choque de labios. Cogiéndola por la cintura, la arrimó a él y profundizó el beso de tal manera, que ella, a pesar de resistirse, se rindió ante aquella magia tan suave y tan apasionada al mismo tiempo. Era su primer beso, y aunque había leído distintos mangas para chicas donde en cada uno exponía una versión distinta por parte de la protagonista, coincidía con todas en que era algo imposible de explicar con palabras.

Cuando él se separó sus labios de los suyos, Amu se quedó con ganas de más, pero tras ver la sonrisa de Ikuto, donde había esperado ver aquella expresión, toda magia y deseo se esfumó de inmediato.

-Podemos seguir cuando salgas en el hotel que tengo reservado. Pero no pienso conformarme con solo besitos –antes de que ella pudiera negarse-. El látigo y el sexo duro, Amu –advirtió el chico divertido.

Y la pelirrosa ya no pudo negarse.

-Procura no cansarte demasiado en el trabajo, que pienso enseñarte muchísimas cosas que nunca olvidarás.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Nueve fics de los diecinueve que publicaré en este día tan especial para mí. En este día y hace diez años, publiqué mi primer fic en esta página, y quería celebrarlo publicando oneshoots de mis parejas favoritas por excelencia.

El amuto es sin duda, una de ellas. Y este es mi primer fic de ellos. Como en el resto de fics que llevo escrito, lo que más difícil me resulta es escribir los finales. Pero, espero que con esta trama, haya pasado por alto, y os haya gustado, así como a mí al escribirlo.

Espero volver a escribir algo más en este fandom, y sobre todo, de esta pareja tan pervertida y tan graciosa.

'Atori'


End file.
